Wanna Bet?
by ChristinaWolff11
Summary: Bolin is holding a fundraiser for his old Adoption House the 'Bundles of Joy'. In addition, Korra owes him a favor. Story is better than summary. First Femslash fic ever. R&R I do not own The legend of Korra


Bolin is holding a fundraiser for his old Adoption House the 'Bundles of Joy'. In addition, Korra owes him a favor. First Femslash fic ever. R&R

Wanna Bet?

Asami was working in her office going over blue prints and running through the formulas for improving her Satomobiles. She knew she might be late for Bolin's fundraiser so she already made a donation of 50 000 Yuan just for incase. Judging by the amount of work she might have to pull an all nighter.

Her office phone was ringing and she glared at the phone. She looked at her clock on her wall, it's almost 3pm. Her receptionist can answer it. The ringing has stopped and Asami was scribbling on her papers again. If anyone wanted anything they can wait until Monday.

A beeping sound came from her phone again. The heiress sighed in annoyance. "What is it Jade?" She almost growled but kept her voice businesslike and controlled. "Sorry Miss Sato but Detective Mako says this is something you might want to hear." The middle-aged receptionist answers softly for bothering her boss. "Fine, put him through." The raven-haired woman huffed.

"What is it Mako?" Asami asked before the man could say anything. "Oh… Hello to you too Asami." Mako greeted her sarcastically. "Yeah, yeah. Hello. Are you going to tell me what's so important?" Asami asked cutting straight to the chase. "Well, I know you have a crush on Korra-" Mako was quickly interrupted. "No I don't!" She said to quickly with her voice raising a squeak and she could feel a blush grow. "Oh well in that case, you won't mind that she is winning prize for Bolin's auction then…" He left that sentence to sink in. "What!" Asami hissed as she jumped up causing her chair to fall to the ground.

"Yeah, she owed Bolin a favor and then reluctantly agreed to be the winning date prize to the highest bidder. It sure is working. But…" He couldn't help his grin growing. "No. No. NO. You get my bet in there I'll be there just know." Asami hastily said as she quickly grabbed her jacket and her purse and car keys. "Oh. Okay till what is your limit?" He stuttered at her demanding voice. "There is no limit you idiot just make sure my bid stays the highest." She almost shouted and slammed her phone down as she rushed out her office.

She almost ran past by a dumbstruck Jade in her heels on her way to her car. She didn't even take the elevator and she just skipped the stairs down. Once she gotten in her car she revved it to life and drove as fast as she could to the Fundraiser. _'That Bolin!'_ How Mako knew was beyond her, although knowing Bolin can't keep a secret it didn't surprise her now but to use Korra for the fundraiser!

Asami was speeding. Mako was stunned by the telephone conversation but he quickly ran back to the Adoption house. Korra was standing annoyed next to Bolin on the stand. She was in her normal attire and had her arms crossed.

Bolin was on the stage walking up and down with a bright smile pointing to every better who raised the funds. **"36 for Wu. ¥36 000 for a date with the Avatar!"** He shouted over the crowd. Mako's brows shot up in amazement when he walked out to call Asami it was 5! Mako raised his hand for 37. Korra raised her brows at Mako. _'Where did he have that kind of money to spend?_ ' she thought to herself.

" **37! 37! Do I hear a 38? 38 anyone?"**

Someone else raised his hand. **"38 for the man in green."** Mako took a breath and raised again he really didn't want to face the wrath of Asami. **"39".** "What are you doing pal? You already had your chance give some of us a try." Wu said to Mako. Wu raised his hand again. **"40! ¥40 000!"** Korra was surprised this betting went as high is was. They started of with a ¥100.

"41"

"42"

"45"

"50! ¥50 000! Okay people we will be raising our bets in ¥5000 from now on."

"55!"

Asami rushed through the doors which drew everyone's attention for a moment. Bolin knew she was working late and know she is here. Mako released a breath he was holding. Now he don't have to gamble with someone else's money.

"¥60 A guy dressed in fire nation attire shouted reminding everyone that they were betting." Drawing back Bolin's attention.

Mako forced the betting board into Asami's hands and pulled her to the crowd. "They're going up in ¥5000 now." He whispered to her. "65!" Asami shouted. Now this made the Avatar blush a little and she mouthed a thank you to her friend. She really didn't wanted to date a stranger or prince Wu.

Asami gave her flirtatious wink that made the Avatar blush a deeper shade of red on her tanned cheeks.

The bets jump from one person to another so fast now Bolin didn't even get a chance to repeat it.

"65"

"70"

"75"

"80"

"85"

"90"

"95"

"100"

"150"

People were applying their own increase limits, Bolin and Korra's eye were shifting from one to another like watching a tennis match.

"200"

"250"

"300"

"350"

"400"

"450"

"500"

"¥1 million!" Asami said calmly as she dared the others to take her on. Mako passed out, Bolin's eyes were wide and Korra's mouth dropped to the floor! _'One-Million-Yuan's for a date with the Avatar!'_ Korra thought this was madness.

A wealthy business man from the fire nation stood up from his seat. "1.1" He said. "I will win this round Miss Sato." And he had a smug look on his face. Everyone's eyes were on the beautiful heiress. "Wanna bet." She said with bright smile and a mischievous look on her face. They stared at each other for a moment. "1.5" She said not shifting her gaze.

A moment.

"1.6" Fire merchant.

"1.7" Asami

"1.8" Merchant

"1.9" Asami

A moment.

The fire merchant had sweat dripping form his brow. He took a shaky breath.

"¥2 000 000"

"This is getting ridiculous" Wu whispered to Mako.

"¥3 000 000" Asami smiled smugly knowing she had won.

A moment…

Another moment…

Bolin shook himself back in auctioneer.

"¥3 million, going once!

…

¥3 million, going twice!

…

¥3 million, going for the third time…

Sold to the beautiful lady Asami Sato!" Bolin cheered. This was so much more this house could ever need! Korra was stunned, frozen in her place her eyes (the only pair she could move) following Asami walking through the crowd, up the stairs, Asami winked again at Korra and if possible Korra's eyes grew bigger, still following her walking to Bolin and shaking his hand. A picture was snapped for the House's donation wall. Asami took Korra's hand leading her out.

Korra's stunned-ness didn't subside she just followed her out, to her car and opened the door and took her seat. Asami was stunned at this feat. Korra never ever opened a car door if she could have climb over it. "What?" Asami asked surprised to her crush. Korra looked fully at the heiress with her crystal blue eyes. "You paid… 3. million. Yuan's. just to take me… on a date." The water tribe girl said in a daze.

Asami burst in laughter making the Avatar blush. She walked over and took the drivers seat. She glanced a look at Korra and laughed again making the latter give a quick chuckle. Korra thought she might have lost her mind when the realization hit here. "A woman's gotta do what a woman's gotta do." Asami said and she turned the Satomobile on.

' _hmmph'_ The car roared loudly as the heiress' foot slammed on the petrol. The sound made Korra jump and she pulled back from her sudden kiss. The tanned, water tribe girl was beetroot red by her notorious impulsive behavior.

Korra took a sip of the wine Asami suggested glancing a look at Asami, who didn't take her eyes of her _'prize'_ , and then she quickly would shift it again to some random spot.

Asami studied Korra's adorable shy behavior. They didn't say much but Asami enjoyed seeing this, powerful, spontaneous and chatty person being so shy and **blushing**. Thinking every Yuan spend is worth it. "So?" Asami breathed in a flirtatious way earning a deeper shade red on the other's cheeks. Korra looked in her eyes bit her lower lip and found her wine glass _'very fascinating'_. "Hmm… Yep." Korra answered popping the 'p'.

Asami waited patiently for Korra's next round of searching eyes. Enjoying every moment of this cat and mouse game. "That little kiss…" Asami slowly said as a grin grew on her face making the Avatar blush until her ears turned red. Asami giggled. "What's so funny…" Korra demanded with an almost high pitched voice feeling very flustered. "Oh, just to see this powerful Avatar so…" Asami took her time with this word. "Adorable."

"I'm not adorable!" Korra exclaimed with a pout looking away. Asami had to bite her tongue not to bust out into laughter again instead, she leaned closer on her arms towards the _'prize'_ whispered Korra's name to get her attention. The girl's eyes grew wider when she noticed how close Asami was to her. Asami blew her a kiss and winked at her.

Korra now could feel fire run over her entire face because there is no way blushing could feel this hot. "Adorable…" Asami repeated the word as she returned back to her normal position. Korra sighed knowing she'd been beat. "So?" Asami referred to her last question. "I… uh…" Korra hated that she couldn't even say the words without stuttering between them. "Uh… I… kinda like you more than… uh… than a friend should?" The way she said it almost made it sound like a question. 'Argh' Korra groaned as she let her head drop into her arms. _'Spirits, can't the earth just swallow me in now!'_

Korra was oblivious to Asami moving her chair to right next to her. A soft hand was laid on her open shoulder where her outfit didn't cover and Korra jolted up straight. She looked on her left and out of habit to her right and double take on her left again where she saw the sparkling green eyes. Asami softly held the Avatar's chin and pulling her in closer for the second kiss.

Asami was amazed at how soft and hot her lips were, the taste of wine lingered on her lips. For a second or two Korra was caught in her stupor before she leaned into the soft cool kiss with the taste of wine and cherry? Asami slowly pulled back making Korra give a light whimper.

"Me too." The raven haired woman said and rested her back in her chair. The air was a bit lighter and they chatted about the usual things glancing at each other and making one another blush. Well Korra blushed and the iron business woman softly smiled at her.

"I've never felt or thought of a woman like this before, this is entirely new to me." Korra admitted while she focused on twisting her noodles than risking to blush for those beautiful attentive green eyes. "Really? It was a bit strange for me too the first time I realized." Asami confessed as she looked at the water tribe girl. It struck her odd. Asami was only a year older than Korra and yet she still had a sort of youthfulness around her.

"Did you ever…" Korra couldn't voice her question in full with words so she tried asking with her eyes. Asami was silent for a moment trying to understand and smiled sweetly. "Yes." The Avatar blushed and stuffed the noodles in her mouth, breaking eye contact. Asami dunked her Sushi in the sauce and took a bite.

Asami sifted her eyes to Korra. "Do you want me to drop you off at air temple island or you can sleep at my house, it is a bit late." "Asami Sato. Are you trying to take me home?" Korra said with her normal joking voice. Finally returning to the old comfortable Korra. "No…" Asami chuckled. "I don't have any clothes." Korra said silently hoping Asami would give her a reason to go to her house instead. "I think I might have something for you." The heiress did. "Okay then. Sleep over it is. I don't think they have the ferry running this late anyway.

Asami led Korra into her room and into her walk in closet. She lifted a few garments up and pulled out a shirt and shorts. Korra took the sleepwear offered to her and stare for a moment at the pinks shade. "Come on I'll lead you to your room." Asami said and took hold of Korra's hand.

Korra walked into the guest room behind the beautiful heiress. "Goodnight." Asami kissed Korra's lips again and she could feel they were cooler now than before but still warm and soft. Korra felt a soft moan escape before she could have stopped it and it made her blush. She could feel Asami's lips curling up into a smile. "Sweet dreams." Asami said and turned to the door.

A firm but soft grip was around Asami's wrists. The said woman turned to face the water tribe woman. Korra owned up to her impulsiveness and pulled Asami into a blissful kiss, making the latter a little light headed.. The cloths were tossed towards the bed landing somewhere in that direction. None of them really paid attention to it.

Asami was slowly being pushed with her back to the wall. Lips were slowly locking together and changed positions again over and over each other. Asami licked on Korra's lower lip. The latter opened her eyes and moved her head back enough to look at the raven haired beauty. Asami smiled at the puzzled avatar.

They switched places. "Nobody puts my back to a wall." Korra said smugly. "Wanna bet." Asami said with the same sass. Korra was about to say something when here words and her overconfidence was stolen away by a kiss with a slick cool tongue. Korra gasped at this new sort of kiss and could feel fire running inside her body.

Asami's hands traveled down from Korra's shoulders over her firm muscles, her forearms and then placing the hands on her own waist. Korra held on her pulling her closer. Their tongues were dancing a fierce dance together playing for dominance.

Asami's hands were snaking their way past the Avatar's middle to the small of her back making her shiver. Korra's grip tighten on the irritating piece of clothing that was in the way to the ivory beautiful skin it was covering. Asami broke the kiss earning a whimper and a gasp that followed as she trailed kisses Korra's jaw line down her neck to her pulse.

Asami could feel the bender's strong pulse pumping. She ran a quick lick across the vein and she felt how tightly Korra gripped on her work skirt. She then took deep pleasurable bite into the bender's neck. Korra made a soft cry before she forced down her tone. She just saw spots at that moment. "Hey!" Asami whined bringing Korra quickly back down to earth. Korra looked at her with innocent blue eyes tinted with desire.

"You tore my favorite skirt in half." The heiress said with stern face. Korra looked at her hand and she did indeed tear the skirt in half. She smiled sheepishly at the woman before her. "Sorry…" She gave one of her famous Korra smiles that Asami just could not resist. Asami was quick to kiss those warm lips again.

The taste Korra had was hard to describe, it somehow made her think of fire. Is fire a taste? Korra's hands was becoming more confident and rounded the non-bender's backside and then lifted her up. Asami yet surprised hooked her legs around Korra's waist she was slowly making her way to the bed. Korra opened one eye to search for the bed. Once she was close enough she placed on knee on the bed and then the other and then slowly she laid down Asami on the mattress.

Asami was impressed with the smaller woman's strength. They both broke the kiss to breathe for a moment and to look into each others eyes. Korra was smiling brightly enjoying every moment of this new discovery. Asami was blissfully happy that her feelings were returned. She rubbed the strong arms that was set firmly aside her.

She then ghostly let her hands travel their way to the hem of Korra's fitting shirt. Korra came down to unite their lips again. Asami kissed Korra back up and broke the kiss. "No, I want to look at you a little longer." She whispered. Korra stayed where she was. She could feel Asami's cool fingers touching her lower tummy and she failed to contain the shivering electricity that rushed through her.

Asami smiled.

She placed her hands completely under the tight and unexpectedly thick shirt. Then adding to her astonishment she felt the hard forming abs. Korra bit her lower lip as she took in a whimpering breath at the cool touch. Asami giggled a bit as saw her face.

Asami turned her hand to grip the shirt tighter and pulled it over Korra's head. Her breast was covered in tight bindings. Asami squeezed them through Korra's fabric. The said woman had a pleading look on her face that made Asami laugh. "Okay." Asami said with laughter in her voice and Korra's face lid up and she kissed her deeply again searching for the cool tongue.

Korra's breathing became more and more irregular with every touch Asami made over her strong muscles. Hovering over her abs and across her back. Korra then trailed kisses across her jaw line up to her ear and she softly brushed her teeth over Asami's ear. This made the woman slightly dug her nails into Korra's back and drawing it down to the small of her back. Making Korra purr with pleasure.

Korra was flipped around now with her back in the mattress. Asami took off her jacket and quickly dispose of her blouse before the Avatar would ruin it up as well. Korra looked at the bra cupping her breast and Asami could see in her eyes how she wanted to pull it off. She took hold of the avatar's hands and placed them on each breast.

Heat came creeping up on Korra's face. Asami came down and placed a kiss on her cute nose. The black hair curtain around them, she pulled it all over to the one side. "If you want we can stop." Asami said as she looked at those bright blue eyes. "No, no, it's just I don't really know what to do. I've never been this intimate with anyone before…" She shyly said as her hands lowered down to rest around Asami's waist. She was drawing circles on stomach with her thumbs.

Asami was dumbstruck to this confession. "Really not even with Mako?" She asked raising her brows in amazement. The shy Avatar just shook her head. This was shocking because he jumped her the first time he could. Asami slowly closed the distance between them and gave her a deep and strong yet soft kiss.

She caressed the short dark brown hair and then cupped her face, poring a lot of love into the kiss. She pulled Korra up with her and while still kissing her she started to undo the bindings. She could feel Korra's hands trying to rid of her bra. "Howdoyougetthisoff?" She mumbled between the kisses. Asami smiled against her lips and unclasped the bra for the impatient Avatar.

Once the bindings released their trapped treasure, Asami was surprised at the full firm C cups. Asami kissed Korra back down trailing down her neck and then without warning ceased one of the nipples in her mouth, making the woman underneath her arching her back and silencing a moan.

"Don't hold back I want to hear you." Asami said to the woman beneath her. "hmmm ummm" Korra refused to let go completely. "Fine, I'll make you then." She said and she slightly bit the hardened nipple and she shifted to the other one. Her one hand was now massaging the other while her right hand traveled south. Korra bit back another moan but she shivers she couldn't control as Asami slightly brushed over her lower abdomen.

Asami tested this spot again tickling the spot and again a choked whimper and shivers. Korra had her fingers slightly digging into Asami's shoulders as her breathing was starting to grow more and more irregular. Asami trailed her kisses lower and lower to the new weak spot.

Korra's hand took hold on the blanket. Asami curled her fingers around the muscular woman's leggings and pulling them down along with her underwear. Again a held back moan from Korra's lips. Stubborn woman...

Korra pulled her knees up together slightly hiding her 'paradise'. Asami placed her hands on Korra's knees. "Still not going to let me hear you?" Asami teased. Korra looked her in the eyes and with a blush refrained of letting go.

Asami twisted her mouth in an unaffected manner and slowly spreading her legs apart. She kissed Korra's hot mouth again dancing with her wild tongue. She cupped her womanhood and felt the wetness. Korra gasped loudly. "That's what I want to hear." Asami whispered against Korra's lips. Asami's fingers teased her wet opening. Making the Avatar whimper. Korra moved her lips to find Asami's but she only kissed her back down and just hovered a breath a away.

Korra's eyes went open and stared into the green pools of evergreen. She lifted her hips up to urge on Asami's fingers. She could feel that fire running up and down in her veins tirelessly. "Aren't we eager." Asami grinned at the woman shivering underneath her. She enjoyed having Korra in the palm of her hands. (Literally)

Korra's fingers slightly scratching over Asami's back as if scared to harm her. Asami insert a finger and draw another yelp out of Korra's mouth. She rewarded the sound with a kiss. Korra's eyes shut close as Asami made in and out movements.

Korra's moaning became more and louder. "Good girl." Asami said and her own eyes fluttered closed as she continued kissing this light bronze beauty. She added another finger making the water tribe woman to gasp breathlessly. Asami circled her thumb on the bundle of nerves. Short nails were restraining the pressure of digging into her shoulder blades.

Korra could feel her mind slipping, her grip on reality loosening and her control spinning out of bounds. Her legs indistinctively wrapped themselves around Asami's waist. The taller woman was now trailing kisses along her jaw down her neck to her pulse her weakest spot.

Asami grazed her teeth over the vein making her moan again and she tried to hold it down. Her body was burning and rising in temperature. This heat didn't go unnoticed by the engineer. Asami could feel how tight Korra was getting and how warm. It's almost steaming of her like a sauna. In fact it was steaming of her.

Korra's sweat was being evaporated by her own body heat. She was getting hotter not to hot to burn Asami but hot enough to know that this person is acting like a sauna. Korra could feel Asami quickening her pace inside her. She couldn't hold back her sounds anymore.

Asami bite her pulsing vein again and Korra could feel the fire in her stomach in her body in her hands. She grabbed a fistful of the blanket. Now Asami was leaving a very visible deep pleasurable mark on her weak spot. Korra couldn't form her name, or letters the woman robbed her of her vocabulary.

Now the sounds were turning into cries and she could feel fire sparking in her hand. She wanted to warn Asami but she couldn't find words she couldn't focus. She was feeling dizzy the world was spinning her eyes were flashing. She was coming near.

Asami felt the tightness and enjoyed the sounds coming from the Avatar's mouth. Her body was heating up and the room was now covered in steam. She could feel the inner walls of Korra gripping. She added another bite in her pulse and curled her fingers slightly.

Korra cried out "Asami!" and vaporized the entire blanket in one blast of fire. Before Asami could say anything, she was met with white eyes and then she noticed that she was now underneath the Avatar. _'How the-'_ Asami wasn't given enough time to finish her thought.

The Avatar burned Asami's last piece of fabric off her before she could say anything and was drown in a very powerful and passionate kiss. The Avatar trailed deep firm flaming kisses down to her breasts and engulfing the one in her warm hot mouth. Asami arched into her more. This intensity wasn't like anything she ever felt before. A finger slipped into her and she let out a cry.

Then came another leaving her breathless. Her short nails was gripping into Korra's tight back muscles searching for something to hold on to. The burnings lips and fire tongue was trailing down to her bare waxed womanhood. He memory was clear as she couldn't even remember if Korra had hair down there or not.

Asami's mind was disorientated and she wasn't given any time to recuperate as she felt a fire tongue slipping past her folds. One of Korra's fingers was still inside her as her tongue now was licking and sucking her bud of nerves. The finger was rushing in and out and her tongue seemed to be everywhere. Inside of her and then over her bud.

The Avatar kissed her all the way up again and ceased her lips Asami tasted herself with the battle with the tongue. Korra's finger were feeling thicker if it can be possible. They some found her G-spot and Korra focused on it. "Kor-ra!" Asami cried as she was escalating to her edge very fast.

Her mind was blurry and she was seeing all kinds of colors dancing before her eyes. Her nails dug into the thick muscles drawing lines and made the Avatar moan into her mouth. The fire lips made their way to ear and Korra sucked on her ear make her moan again.

Heat was swimming in her stomach and her legs tighten around Korra. She couldn't remember if she ever warped them around her. Her climax was building and sweat was running on her skin and soon they turn into steam by the body holding her.

Her walls clasped around the fingers and when they curled she blown away. Korra didn't stop there. Her eyes flickered back to her blue ones and she slowly let Asami ride out her orgasm before she slowly took out her fingers. Once those beautiful emeralds fluttered open Korra placed a soft kiss on Asami's lips.

Asami pulled the shorter woman tightly to her as she held her until she caught her breath. "Spirits, Korra. What was that?" She breath out with a raspy voice. Korra just raised her shoulders. "And here I thought is was going to teach you a thing or two." Asami chuckled softly. Korra shifted herself up to look her deep in her eyes with that spirit-forsaken grin. "Wanna bet?"

Asami softly smacked her on the shoulder. She was about to wrap the blanket around them when she realize it wasn't there. Korra moved off Asami and lay on her back next to her. Most of the steam was gone but the room was warm. Asami sat up straight as she stared at where the blanket was supposed to be but the only part remaining was the outline of where Korra had laid on.

"You burn my blanket away!" She whined astonished, she was caught somewhere in mild irritation and complete surprise. She looked to find Korra's irresistible sheepish smile. Asami pulled her face up in a pout thinking that she'll rather get her in the morning. She flung her legs to the side. And she felt slight stiffness in her legs from the 'exercise'. She walked up to the wardrobe and retrieved another blanket feeling blue eyes drinking in her every curve.

She covered herself in the blanket as she laid down back next to the Avatar. She waiter until Korra gave her a pout face before she shared the blanket. Korra rested an arm over Asami's shoulders and held her tight to herself. Asami give a quick peck and laid her head in the crook of Korra's neck and shoulder. Falling into a beautiful deep slumber.

Worth every Yuan…


End file.
